


spark

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [15]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Kiss, im soft for this pairing now actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 15: rest day/wild cardAbigail's thirst for adventure and Maru's ability to create go hand in hand.
Relationships: Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Series: femslash february 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 7





	spark

Abigail is desperate for adventure, for the wind on her skin and a sword in her hands. Maru is the one that brings her back to earth, hands gentle as she patches her up.

It's late.

It's late, and Maru is still up, tinkering with her next project. She knows Sebastian is still awake doing his own work, but other than them the house is silent. It's late, and there's a knock on her door.

She knows who it is, but she still checks just to be safe, unlocking the door with a laugh. 

Abigail is sweaty and bruised, but overall mostly unharmed. 

She's gotten better at this.

The first time she'd gone down to the mines, she'd nearly died, had limped to Maru's door, begged her not to say anything.

They've formed a routine of sorts. It doesn't stop Maru from worrying.

Her lip is split.

"You're always getting beat up in the mines, I'm...concerned. Look how hurt you are!" 

Abigail groans, head flopping forward to stare at her.

"Then why don't you just kiss it better, hm?"

She smirks, eyes going hazy as Maru stares at her.

Maru isn't stupid-she knows an invitation when she sees one.

She crawls forward, carefully cradling Abigail's head as she kisses her. 

She's soft, careful not to agitate the wound there.

She can taste the faintest trace of copper in her mouth.

She pulls back, smiling at the choked, flustered noise Abigail makes.

"You know...I'm hurt in other places..."

Abigail's voice is shy.

Maru laughs, turning to kiss Abigail again.

**Author's Note:**

> my brand is just not knowing how to end fics. n e ways pls enjoy <3


End file.
